Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengence, Redemption
by teamprentiss
Summary: Two stories combined. The first a story of starting over, new lives, and love. The second a story of family, anachronisms, and gossip. Sweenett, two OCs, and Benjamin Barker's return. On temporary hiatus, should be going again by July 1
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: This Sweeney begins just before the first ended. I was totally dissatisfied with the original's ending, so I came up with my own. Beginning is slightly based off another fic called "We're Home" but I am by no means copying that story. This story is my own. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I worked very hard on this and spaced out in a lot of classes to come up with this. Constructive criticism only.**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. **

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd**

Chapter One

"'Don't I know you?' she said. You knew she lived." As Sweeney Todd spoke these words, a horrible realization came over him. What had he done?"I was only thinking of you." Mrs. Lovett replied, her voice thick with tears."You lied to me." _No, no not lied at all! No I never lied! __Lucy…__) Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died (I've come home again…) Poor thing! __She lived bu__t it left her weak in the head. __All she did for months was just __lie there in bed __Lucy…__) Should've been in a hospital w__ound__ up in bedlam instead. Poor thing! ( Oh my god…)__ Better__ you should think she was dead! Yes, I lied 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the wife she was __I love__ you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?__"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said, the manic glint returning to his eyes, "You're a bloody wonder, e__minently practical__ and yet appropriate as always. A__s you've said repeatedly there's little p__oint in dwelling on the past! __Now __come__ here, my lo__ve (__Everything I did I swear it was only for the best__Not a thing to fear, my love__. What's __dead__ is dead! __The history of the world, my pet__—"__" Oh, Mr. Todd, oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me"__"__ Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!__"__"__By the sea__, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy. __By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one __nosy."__"__And __life is for the alive, my dear. So let's keep living it!"__BOTH: __"__Just keep__ living it! __Really living it!__"_

With these last three words, Sweeney Todd took every last ounce of his strength and hurled Mrs. Lovett towards the oven. But as she flew towards her fiery death, she stopped. In fact everything stopped…except for Sweeney. An unnatural wind picked up, blowing his already unruly hair about his face. He turned, and took a step back. For in front of him was a girl, no older than 16, almost as tall as he was. She had reddish-brown hair that was braided and thrown over her shoulder. Something about her brown eyes was incredibly familiar.

"Who are you?" Sweeney asked, backing away slightly.

"Me?" She said with an unsettling smile. "Naught but a figure of your imagination. Or did you forget?" She leaned close to his face. "You've gone mad Mr. Todd."

These whispered syllables sent a shiver down his spine. What was he so afraid of? He was armed, she, as far as he could see, was not. But something still unsettled him and he kept his distance from her. He looked back at the oven. Mrs. Lovett was still suspended in midair, fear in her eyes. Her brown eyes… He looked back at the girl. _The same eyes…_ He pushed that thought out of his mind. It was impossible that she was in any way connected to Mrs. Lovett, especially if he was imagining all of this.

"I guess that description didn't really explain things now did it?" She said, abandoning her eerie tone. "I s'pose you could really say I'm like your sub-conscious."

"My…conscience you mean?"

"Conscience? Oh no. Your conscience left a looooooong time ago. Around the time you started talking to your razors actually. But me? I'm your sub-conscious. Big difference. Consciences appear when you're thinking about doing something wrong. They'll try to talk you out of it. Now me on the other hand," she said, smirking, "I know everything you know, and realize everything you push to the back of your mind. I show up when you've done something stupid, and demand you make it less stupid. Like now."

"So what stupid thing have I done then?" he said, still unsettled.

"Oh lots of things!" she said brightly, and Sweeney was taken aback by her bluntness. "But I'm here because of one specific stupid thing." She walked over to the oven. "Exhibit A. Mrs. Nellie Lovett. You've decided to kill this woman. This woman who has done so much for you. She's become a criminal for you, kept your horrible secrets, did not run when you killed Pirelli, and helped you hide evidence. The woman makes human meat pies in a CORSET for goodness sake! And yet, after all she's done, you kill her."

"She lied to me. If you really knew everything I knew, you would have known that!"

"Yes, she sliightly lied to you," she said with the air of someone explaining something to a difficult child. "But if you would realize the things I realize, you'd know you have no future with Lucy. She was a mad woman who couldn't remember who she was from day to day."

"She recognized me!"

"YES! AND THAT'S INCREDIBLE FOR HER! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE WOULD'VE FORGOTTEN YOU BY TOMORROW!!" The girl was yelling now. "And you know she didn't even seem to care as much as you did. You were dragged away right in front of her, and she stood her ground! Stayed where she was! Didn't even TRY to fight. You were taken away from her, and she didn't even ca-WATCH IT!!!" she yelled, bringing her hand to her neck. Mr. Todd had just taken a swipe at her with his razor. "THAT THING IS SHARP IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!!"

Mr. Todd was fuming, razor in hand. "Don't you…don't you DARE talk about Lucy like that!!"

"I'm only telling you the truth." Her voice had settled, but her hand was still at her throat. "And you know, you can't just slash all of your problems away. It's not gonna work. Besides. You thought Lucy dead before, and now she really is. How does your life change?"

A sickening realization came over him. Lucy was gone. The judge was dead. He's never see his daughter again. "Lucy…" he whimpered, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He was determined not to let this strange girl see him cry. But she was right. Where would he go from here? "What's dead…is…dead," he whispered, trying to pull himself together. All he had now was Mrs. Lovett. Neither of them were innocent. She lied, he murdered. And after all she did for him…

"That's right love, there's little point in dwelling on the past," she said, a genuine smile on her face. "You have the chance to right what you've done. "You have to move on eventually. Why not now? Now I'm going to leave you to fix what you've done. I'll be back the next time you do something stupid."

"If you come every time I do something stupid, where were you when I killed Judge Turpin?"

"Ah love. That wasn't stupid. THAT was a public service to every beautiful woman in London." And with that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust. As strange as Mr. Todd found all this, he knew he now had only seconds before time returned to normal. He turned quickly and, just as she began to fall, grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm and jerked her away from the oven. She fell, throwing her arms around his neck to steady herself, trembling with fear.

Mr. Todd immediately pulled out of her embrace. He would let her live, but still couldn't deal with any affection. He just wasn't ready. "We have to leave London. It's only a matter of time before…" his voice trailed off, but she knew what he meant.

"Where will we go?" Mrs. Lovett replied, fighting back tears of both fear and relief.

Mr. Todd contemplated this for a moment. He smiled slightly and said, "By the sea. I'm sure we can find something suitable. Now go on upstairs and pack your things."

Mrs. Lovett did as she was told. She wouldn't dare cross him now.

Mr. Todd found he had no choice but to move all three bodies to the oven. There could be no evidence if anyone came here. The beadle first, then the Judge, and finally, Lucy. He could barely bring himself to do it. Tears flooded his cheeks as he closed the door behind her. How could he have done such a thing? He sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. How many families went through the pain of loss because of what he did? The cold, emotionless persona of Sweeney Todd was melting away. He could feel again, he was no longer numb. His heart ached, not only for losing Lucy, but with guilt for how many families he had torn apart. He lifted his head from his hands. "Are you happy now?!" He yelled.

"Quite actually." The girl stepped out for behind the meat grinder, startling him. "Didn't think I was actually going to hear you? This is quite a step for you Mr. Todd. Before you can move on you have to come to terms with everything that's happened." She placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and held out the other. "No temptations," she explained.

Mr. Todd understood and placed the two razors he had in her hand. She smiled. "Have fun by the sea, and just a heads up, black and white stripes look awful on you. I wouldn't go there." Instead of disappearing, she went up the stairs and into Fleet Street. As she walked through the crowd she sang quietly, _"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it goes by the name of London…"_

To Be Continued!!

**A/N: So what do you think? Please comment, again no flames. I will continue this ASAP, and if you like the sub-conscience girl, she does come into play later, just not as you'd expect. Until then, I leave you. **


	2. Mrs Lovett's Secret

**a/n****: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!! Sub-conscious is going to appear from here on out, but not as you'd quite expect. Keep reading! Hope you like my second chapter!!**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. **

**Rated T for ****now,**** may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Story is mine, characters are not. Except Lindsey and ****Amaria**** (you'll meet them later). **

Chapter Two

Sweeney Todd went back upstairs. After his encounter with that strange girl (his sub-conscious?) he was a little unnerved. It felt strange to not have his razors with him. But she had been right. No temptations. He had to change his ways, redeem himself. He climbed the stairs to his barber shop, only now realizing he was still covered in blood. He went to the basin and cleaned the blood from his face. As it had been there for quite some time, it stubbornly clung to his face, but after a few minutes of scrubbing, it finally gave up. He pulled a coat off the back of the chair to cover his shirt until he could change, and went back down to the pie shop. He found Mrs. Lovett in her bedroom, holding a small picture frame with a pained look on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering why she was moving so slow. Most of her clothes were in her suitcase, but many other things had yet to be packed.

Mrs. Lovett jumped. She had not heard him come in. "Oh, just decidin' whether or not I should bring this along." Sweeney took the frame from her. Inside was a picture of a baby girl. At first he thought of Johanna, but after looking at her, he realized this was not his daughter.

"Well if it's that important to you bring it along, it's small. Who is it anyway?"

"Well…is my daughter, Lindsey" she said, "You never met her. She was born shortly after you were taken. Just a little younger than Johanna actually."

"What happened to her?" Mr. Todd asked carefully, not wishing to upset her.

"She…she was taken."

"By who?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly. "I never told you why I was so willing to help you kill the Judge, did I?"

Mrs. Lovett's mind launched into a full flashback as she told Mr. Todd the story. She'd been in her shop. Lindsey was in her cradle across the room as her mother baked pies. Her father was already dead. He never met his own daughter. As she baked, she looked fondly at her sleeping baby. The bell on the door dinged and she turned. Judge Turpin had entered her shop.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said, curtly as he entered the shop. He walked directly over to where Lindsey was sleeping. "What a beautiful baby girl. How old is she?"

"Three months. What do you want?" Mrs. Lovett asked. She had already seen him steal a baby from her mother. What did he want with Lindsey?

"Mrs. Lovett…Nellie…Am I to understand you were recently widowed?" he asked. He tried to sound sympathetic, but Mrs. Lovett saw right through his mask.

"I've been a widow almost a year now."

"Ah…so sad…my condolences to you, I am truly sorry." His words said sympathy, his face said impatience. "As it is, you have no husband to support you. And it must be so hard taking care of a child. Therefore, I have a secured a family who will be able to support her. They are a lovely couple, really."

"No! I can support her on my own, I've been doin' fine since Albert died! You can't take her!" Mrs. Lovett began to panic. "You already have Johanna, what do you need Lindsey for?"

"As I already said, it is not I that will be taking your daughter. I have another family ready to take her. You need not worry about supporting her any longer."

"NO!" she screamed, and she ran in front of her daughter and, without the judge seeing, slipped a gold locket over her daughter's head.

The judge paid her no mind. She pushed Mrs. Lovett out of the way and lifted Lindsey out of her cradle. "I assure you, Mrs. Lovett, she will be much happier in a home where she can have everything she wants. " With that he left with the girl, leaving Mrs. Lovett in a sobbing heap on the floor.

Mrs. Lovett stared at Mr. Todd, seeing how he would take the story. "That horrible…horrible man. You never found out where she went?"

"No." she said, on the verge of tears. "And I probably never will."

"I'd forgotten you were pregnant when I left. I'm…sorry," he said quietly.

"Yes well…you had other things on your mind. No matter. That's past, and there's no point on dwellin' on it." She quickly moved to pack some books into her suitcase.

"I suppose I'll go see if we can get a carriage for our things and all…" Mr. Todd swiftly left the room.

What Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett didn't know, however, was that across town a young girl was swiftly trying to escape her pursuers. Her reddish-brown braid flew out behind her as she ran through the streets. Her brown eyes were set with fear and determination. She ducked behind a building and pulled a silver razor from her pocket. In one swift motion, she sliced through her braid and shook out what remained of her hair (it came to about her shoulders).

Why was she running? Well that all began this morning when she had a run in with the town gossip. She went up to the woman, hoping she would have the answers she needed. "How can I help you today, love?" the woman said. Many times before she had come to this woman for answers.

"What happened to the Judge's young ward? Where did she go? I haven't seen her for a few days now!" She often saw the girl. There was a connection between them. She was captive by her overprotective parents, Samuel and Larissa Wright. This girl was captive by Judge Turpin.

"She was taken away. By some boy, hoping to marry her and set her free."

"Finally…that girl gets to go free. That Judge is a horrible man."

"You don' even know that half of it love. Not only did he take her away, he banished her father just to get her mother to fall in love with him. And when the wife didn't, he raped her after getting her drunk. And not only did he screw up that family. There was another family, who saw this baby girl, and the wife decided that she wanted that girl as her own. Because the father was friends with the judge, he found a way to get his wife what she wanted. They took the girl right away from the mother, who was already a widow. She had everything taken away from her."

"Who was the family that took the girl?"

"The Wrights…Samuel and Larissa Wright."

At this point the girl took off, running back to her home. She ran into her father's office where her mother was also. "How could you?" she screamed.

"How could we what, darling?" her mother asked. Her mother was terribly fond of the rebellious girl. Her father on the other hand, was not.

"How could you take me from my mother? How could you not TELL me? Didn't you think I'd eventually figure it out? You're all blonde haired, but look at me!! Red hair. I look nothing like you or any of my brothers and sisters!"

Her father stood up slowly. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways," she said coldly.

"Well…I suppose there's no denying now," he said. "Yes, you are adopted. You're not our daughter Lindsey."

Lindsey reached up to her neck to pull off the gold locket there. Her mother stopped her. "Wait! That's not from us. That's from your real mother. Sit down Lindsey, we can talk about this…"

Lindsey made like she was going to sit, then bolted from the room, out the door, and it's the streets. And now she was here. She'd cut her hair to alter her appearance. Her father…no…not her father. Samuel Wright would've sent the police out by now, and they would know what she looked like. She couldn't take that chance.

Mr. Todd was across town, trying to find a carriage to carry them to their new home, their new life. As he walked, he heard a woman say, "Well they're all concerned about their daughter. Found out she was adopted and completely bolted. They haven't seen her since. She's new been one to behave, but this is new. She's never run off like this before."

Mr. Todd made his way over to her. "Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but who are you talking about?"

"The Wrights. Well…_**they had this girl you see. **__**Pretty little thing.**__** Wasn't really theirs, knew her quite well, was a troubled thing. **__**Poor thing.**__** She found out she wasn't theirs, totally went mad. Took off down the streets **__**on her own**__**. And she still hasn't come home. Got her mother worried sick. Poor fool. **_

What was the girl's name?"

"Lindsey. Lindsey Wright."

"Do you know who her parents were? Her real parents, I mean."

"No, I don't love. I'm sorry."

Mr. Todd left and went back to Mrs. Lovett's shop to finish packing. Maybe Mrs. Lovett would find her daughter yet. But for now, they had to leave.


	3. Her daughter?

**a/n: ahem. I have noticed a lot more of you have added this to your favorite lists and alert list, which I greatly appreciate!! But I would absolutely LOVE some more reviews…Thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. **

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Only the story, Lindsey, the Wrights, and Amaria are mine. **

Chapter Three

Lindsey was in an all out sprint now. Those two police officers had seen her, she knew they had. She shot through the streets, now turning onto Fleet Street, looking for somewhere to hide. Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop was dark, and she could see no one inside. She prayed the door was unlocked, and when it was she ran inside, jumped the counter, and pulled her knees to her chest, hoping she had not been seen.

"I'm guessing you didn't come in for a pie then," a male voice said from above her.

Lindsey jumped about a mile, hitting her head on the counter's edge hard. "Ow," she whimpered, falling to the floor. She looked up to see a man looking down at her with a half questioning, half amused expression. When he saw her face, however, his expression changed to surprise.

"You?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Me…" she said. "Have we met?"

He extended a hand toward her, and she accepted it. He pulled her into a standing position. "You don't remember me? Look in your pockets. If there are two silver razors there, then I'm not crazy."

She did as she was told. She pulled out two silver razors. Seeing the razors and the man's face together, it all came back to her. She grinned. "Oh I wouldn't go as far as not crazy Mr. Todd."

Sweeney smiled. "I thought so. So I haven't gone mad, your not "naught but a figment of my imagination". Am I going to get your name now? Or are you still sub-conscious."

"Not sure about how the sub-conscious thing happened. But I'm Lindsey."

Mr. Todd froze. "Lindsey…Lindsey Wright?"

"NO!" she yelled. "Not Wright."

"Then who?"

She hesitated. "I…I don't know yet."

Mr. Todd grabbed her arm. "There's someone you need to meet." He pulled her into the parlor, where Mrs. Lovett was packing some more of her things. Just her eyes and name had gotten him suspicious. But the gold locket around her neck was what convinced him Lindsey was who he thought she was. "Mrs. Lovett, there's someone here I really think you need to see."

Mrs. Lovett turned. "Hello love. You need something?"

"Um…I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what Mr. T means by me needing to meet you. I'm Lindsey. Lindsey…just Lindsey for now. I'm not sure what my last name is yet."

"Look at her eyes Mrs. Lovett. They match yours. And the locket? I know you said you gave your daughter a locket."

Mrs. Lovett's brown eyes (identical to Lindsey's) went wide as she gently lifted the locket off the girl's chest. "Could it be?" she whispered. "Are you really my Lindsey?"

"I don't know, mum. I don't know who my mother is. Here's what I do know. Samuel and Larissa Wright took me directly from my mother, without ever properly adopting me, and Judge Turpin was the reason they got a hold of me. He pulled some strings, wretched man."

Mrs. Lovett cupped the girl's face in her hands. "How old are you, love?"

"Fifteen mum."

"You are my daughter. I'm sure of it. I can…I can just tell." Mrs. Lovett's eyes brimmed with tears of joy. She threw her arms around the girl, as if she hadn't been separated from her for fifteen years.

Lindsey willingly returned her mother's embrace. How she had longer for a mother. Even though she had known she was adopted for only a day, Larissa was never a very affectionate woman. And Samuel? Forget it. He _hated _Lindsey. She was nothing like the rest of the proper family. She ran amuck through the streets of London. She gossiped, stole, and hung around with other teenagers who lived off the streets. Much of her parents hard earned gold went towards these children.

When Mrs. Lovett finally let go of her daughter, she threw her arms around Mr. Todd. He stumbled, not expecting any thanks. He knew what it was like to lose a daughter. "Thank you Mr. T." she whispered. Mr. Todd awkwardly returned her hug.

"Well I must say," Lindsey said, "Finding my mother was a lot easier than I originally anticipated."

"Well love," Mrs. Lovett said, "We were about to leave. Do you have anything to pack?"

"No mum. I left all my things at the Wright's home."

"I could get them back. You know, it wouldn't be that hard if…" Mr. Todd said.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it. Besides, I've got both your razors." Lindsey said warningly.

"I have more," Mr. Todd said in a bored voice.

Lindsey bolted from the room, heading for the barber shop.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mr. Todd said following her. He almost regretted reuniting Mrs. Lovett with Lindsey. She was a strange young woman.

Mrs. Lovett stood in the now empty parlor. _What on earth had just happened?_

T.B.C.

**a/n Hope you liked the latest installment! PLEASE REVIEW!! Hope it was a little more detailed this time. I just wanted to finish the second chapter quickly.**


	4. By the Sea

**a/n: thank you for all the new reviews!! Keep them coming ;)**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. **

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Despite the begging of an angry reviewer, I will not be deleting this story. My deepest apologies to Misery Lovett. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Only the story, Lindsey, the Wrights, and Amaria are mine. **

**OOH OOH! SPOT THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN REFERENCE!! Haha cookies to whoever sees it. **

Chapter Four

Lindsey tore open the door to the barber shop and rushed over to the vanity, grabbing the remaining three razors. Mr. Todd was right behind her. Now, Mr. Todd was a tall man, but Lindsey was only an inch or two shorter. He ran to grab the razors from her. She jumped around the shop, holding the razors above her head. "Mr. T," she said, still jumping, "I'd move if I was you. I have a bunch of razors, and you are between me and my way out."

"Right…like you are going to attack me," he said, leaning over the chair to grab for the razors. He slipped. Lindsey took this brief window of opportunity to make a run for the parlor downstairs. She ran back inside, breathless with laughter.

"Now what was that all about?" Mrs. Lovett said, perplexed.

"Oh nothing," Lindsey said, smiling to herself. "Just removing temptation so our Mr. Todd can move on with his life."

Not five seconds later Mr. Todd was in the doorway of the parlor. Lindsey jumped behind her mother, which wasn't actually a terribly smart idea as she was at least three inches taller than Mrs. Lovett, if not more.

"Lindsey…give them back."

"Not going to happen, Mr. T. Sorry."

Mr. Todd found Lindsey was stuck hard on this point, and therefore resigned himself to getting a carriage to transport them to their new home, their new life.

_Two Weeks Later_

Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and Lindsey stood outside the seaside cottage. It was perfect. In two weeks they had managed to buy furniture for the entire thing. It was small, a kitchen, parlor, bathroom, and two bedrooms, but it was good enough for the three of them. Mr. T and Mrs. Lovett each took one of the bedrooms and Lindsey took the parlor. Mrs. Lovett had insisted they could share, but Lindsey said she'd be comfortable enough. Actually, Lindsey got the better deal. She had a fireplace.

"Ok Lindsey, you remember what you two are going to the market for, right?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"For the THOUSANDTH time mum, yes I remember!"

"Good," she said, hugging her daughter. "And you're sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

"Mum…I'm fifteen! My goodness sake!"

"I'll go with her Mrs. Lovett," Mr. Todd said, startling her. Lindsey on the other hand knew he was there.

The two of them walked down from the house and once her mother was out of earshot, Lindsey asked, "Why'd you offer to come with me Mr. T?"

"Well…don't mention this to your mother, but I want a bit of say in what we eat around here."

"I know what you mean. And I won't. Mention it that is." Lindsey smiled to herself. She was surprised at how alike she and Mr. Todd were.

Once at the market in their little seaside town, the two went their separate ways: Lindsey to get what her mother had instructed, Mr. Todd to get whatever he bloody well wanted. Lindsey wasn't about to stop him. Once she had everything her mother had requested (a loaf of bread and some vegetables) she made her way through the market attempting to find Mr. T.

Before she could a hand grabbed her shoulder. Fearing the worst (that was, Samuel Wright), she spun around and plunged her hand into the pocket of her coat, hand on one of Mr. Todd's razors. A constable stood behind her. "You by yourself girlie?" Lindsey didn't answer, she merely glared at him. "Where your parents at?" he asked.

Lindsey opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't say at home, he'd want to know who her mother was. What if he'd been hired by the Wrights? "Answer me girl!"

"She's with me." The voice behind her made her jump. Sweeney had come to her rescue. She mouthed a thank you, and he nodded.

"She's your girl?" the constable asked. "Well then you'd better keep better watch on her."

Sweeney nodded again, then walked away, Lindsey followed. "Lord," she muttered. "Poor excuses for police these days."

Unfortunately, the constable heard her. "You wretched little girl!" he spat before striking her hard across the face.

Lindsey immediately grabbed the razor from her pocket to avenge her attack, but Sweeney was too quick for her. He grabbed her hand and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the situation. "Walk. Now," he hissed. Once the constable was out of earshot he said, "That was stupid. You could've been seen."

Lindsey wouldn't look at him, just merely changed the subject. "Mr. Todd? Might I ask you something?" When he didn't answer she said, "What ever happened to that boy? Toby?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Lovett took him down to the cellar, and we didn't see him after that."

Lindsey froze. "You mean…you don't know where he went? Who he talked to?" She and Mr. T exchanged glances before she took off down the street toward home. She flew through the market, praying she wasn't too late. She accidentally slammed into a blonde girl, muttered an apology and kept running. She didn't stop 'til she was in the parlor where her mother was reading.

"What's got you all upset?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney was right behind her. "What happened to you two?"

"Mum! You have no idea what happened to Toby?"

"Well…no…the boy disappeared."

"Then we're not safe. With what he knows? We need some kind of protection. From now on we all leave the house together. I'm going to go see what I can do about getting someone to watch this place." With that, she left the room.

**a/n: sorry this took so long! I've been busy with county band (first chair!). But here you go. Anyone spot the POTC reference or the foreshadowing?**


	5. Amaria, Acceptance, and Anger

**a/n WOW!! You guys!! My story hasn't even been up 24 hours and I got FOUR NEW REVIEWS!! GRACIAS!**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Underlined words **are written by Tim Rice for AIDA just for this chapter.** Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. And I know there's a lot of singing this time, but I want to know what you guys think of my adapted lyrics.**

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Despite the begging of an angry reviewer, I will not be deleting this story. My deepest apologies to Misery Lovett. **

**There's another Pirates reference ******

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Only the story, Lindsey, the Wrights, and Amaria are mine (you're FINALLY going to meet Amaria this chapter)**

Chapter Five

It had been two hours since Lindsey left in search of someone to watch the house. Mrs. Lovett was beginning to worry about her daughter. And why wouldn't she be? With everything that had happened in the last two weeks she'd become very nervous. "Mr. T! It's been two hours! Where do you think she is? Do you think something happened?"

Mr. Todd stared into the fire. "She's a big girl, Mrs. Lovett. She can take care of herself." The front door slammed. "Speak of the devil…" he muttered, before leaving for his room.

Lindsey came into the room, pink cheeks whipped raw from the wind. She was not alone. There was another girl with her. She had dark skin and dark eyes that were wild with…fear maybe? Mrs. Lovett couldn't identify the emotion.

"This is Amaria." Lindsey said. Amaria nodded sharply.

"Where'd you find her?" her mother said, bewildered.

"Well…she was in a bar. Apparently she snuck onto a boat that was on an expedition in…I think Jamaica. No one would take her in because…well…you'll figure that out. But the bar has never been cleaner! She cleans like mad, just for fun!" As Lindsey spoke, Amaria went into the kitchen and began banging around. "She's a brilliant cook…" there was a crash from the kitchen, "And…well…"

Before Lindsey could finish her sentence Amaria yelled, "Davy Jones…DAVY JONES I EATS HIM!" and punctuated the sentence with a loud crash.

"And of course she's completely insane," Lindsey said. "How about you show her around the kitchen? I'll go see what Mr. Todd's up to."

Her mother nodded, wide eyed. _What had her daughter done? _

Lindsey walked back to Sweeney's room. "Mr. T?" she said softly. When he didn't respond, she pushed the door open gently. He was sitting on his bed, staring a small picture frame. There were droplets of water on the glass. It was only then Lindsey realized silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. She froze. She didn't know what to do. She was never quite the sympathetic one. Probably due to the conditions under which she was raised. Finally, she walked across the room and gently put a hand on his shoulder and nearly withdrew it when he reached up and grabbed her hand. She now got a good look at the picture. Lucy and Johanna. _Oh cuttlefish_, she thought to herself, _all that progress down the sewer. _He hadn't mentioned either of them for weeks. And now…

"Are you okay?" she said slowly.

"Just leave," he responded hoarsely, releasing her hand.

She did as she was told, going to help her mother in the kitchen.

Mr. Todd sat there for at least fifteen minutes.

"_**She's beautiful with brown hair and brown eyes, just like her. But are you beautiful and pale the way I dreamed you were Johanna?  
You're gone Johanna. You're gone, I fear for good. I'd trade it all Johanna, if I could. That night it haunts my dreams that night, the night by Lucy died. But it's that boy's face from the shop that I cannot push from my mind, Johanna.  
It was you Johanna! Why didn't, why couldn't I see. You saw everything Johanna, what must you have thought of me?  
It's strange having them around, I'm used to being alone. I wonder now if you're with him, or if you're on your own, Johanna…  
She's fine Johanna! But you know that she's not you. I wish Johanna, that she was you…"**_

Lindsey had been about to step into the room when she'd heard his voice. She'd come back to tell him dinner was ready. Hot, angry tears filled her eyes. How could he say such a thing? All she'd wanted was for him to accept her. And now this? She made her way into her mothers room and, once he couldn't hear her, countered with a song of her own.

How did I come to this?  
How did I slip and fall?  
How did I throw half a lifetime away  
Without any thought at all?

This should have been my time  
It's over, it never began  
I closed my eyes to so much for so long  
and I no longer can

I try to blame it on fortune  
Some kind of shift in a star  
But I know the truth and it haunts me  
it's flown just a little too far  
I know the truth and it mocks me  
I know the truth and it chokes me   
It's flown just a little too far.

Why do I want him still?  
Why when there's nothing there?  
How to go on with the rest of my life  
To pretend I don't care  
This should've been my time  
It's over-It never began  
I closed my eyes to so much for so long  
and I no longer can

I try to blame it on fortune  
Some kind of twist in my fate  
But I know the truth and it haunts me  
I learned it a little too late

Oh I know the truth and it mocks me  
I know the truth and it chokes me  
I learned it a little too late  
Too late

She'd known Johanna. Her feelings were nothing against the girl. But she so longed for Mr. Todd to accept her, even if he couldn't love her like a daughter. She thought back to the many times she'd passed Judge Turpin's house. She'd seen Johanna and learned to recognize her. The two girls were friends, silently, both prisoner in some way or another. One especially lonely night at the Wright's home, she'd opened her window and sang,

"_**I feel you, Johanna. I feel you…I know what's it's like to be there. A prisoner inside your own home, now I know I'm not alone there, Johanna. We'll be free, Johanna. We'll be free. Do they think they can keep us forever? We know that they've no power o'er us, someday we will run from our captors. We'll do anything, no we won't care."**_

Now she sang, "_**I feel you, Johanna! And now we are both free…though we're apart I am with you there! We can do anything, no we don't' care!**_

Lindsey sat silently until her mother reminded her of dinner. Dinner was unusually quiet, Lindsey stared at her plate refusing to look at or speak to Sweeney, and he had no idea why. Amaria kept staring at Sweeney, unsure of who he was. Mrs. Lovett said nothing at all, nor did Mr. Todd.

"_My apologies we are not Lucy and Johanna, _Lindsey thought, _But we're your family now. Suck it up and deal."_

**a/n hola mis amigos y amigas!! Hope you liked my next chapter. I'll get on chapter six ASAP…I'm probably going to make the next few chapters longer so that I don't end up with a 1,000000000000000 chapter story. Loved the reviews! Would love even more ;) **


	6. They're back!

**a/n: AHEM!! 85 hits, ONE REVIEW?!?!?!? I need feedback on my original lyrics! Well if you didn't like them you have to put up with more now **

**  
****Words in **_italics_**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text**is just spoken. Just to clarify. And I know there's a lot of singing this time, but I want to know what you guys think of my adapted lyrics. For the Pirelli part, Lindsey is the bold italics, Toby is not.**

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Despite the begging of an angry reviewer, I will not be deleting this story. My deepest apologies to Misery Lovett. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Only the story, Lindsey, the Wrights, and Amaria are mine (you finally know them all! And an FYI, I picture Amaria as sort of a Tia Dalma character, just Lindsey's age)**

**My prediction for this chapter? You will run into old friends and enemies…haha**

Chapter Six

Lindsey awoke earlier than both her mother and Sweeney, but Amaria was already up, staring out the window with a skeptical expression. Lindsey soon saw why. It was snowing. By the seaside. In the summer.

"It's a bad omen," Amaria said in her heavy accent, "De spirits…dem's not happy."

Lindsey remained the only one Amaria would speak to (besides her nonsensical rants, usually relating to eating Davy Jones) and she was always going on about the most random, spirit related hocus-pocus. "Of course they aren't," she said before picking up her coat and opening the door.

"And where do you tink you is going? De spirits are angry, you do not want to test dem."

"I'll keep that in mind 'maria," she said, shutting the door behind her. The snow was truly a phenomenon. While the wind whipped the fragile little flakes into Lindsey's face and hair, it was sunny and warm outside. Maybe Amaria was right. This was freaky. For just as she thought this, it stopped.

Lindsey walked down to the market with no intentions of buying anything. She just needed a bit of time to herself. Rounding a corner, she spotted a girl with long blonde hair. She recognized her as the girl she'd crashed into the day before. "Excuse me!" she said walking over to her, "I think I may have run into you and I didn't really get the chance to…" She broke. For the girl had turned around. Her blonde hair and pale skin was instantly familiar. "Johanna?" Lindsey said, carefully.

"Yes! And…you! Lindsey, am I right? You're away from that family!" Johanna replied.

"Yes! Yes I am! What are you doing here?"

"Well…Anthony…he's working at the docks now. So we moved here."

A sudden thought hit Lindsey. _Mr. Todd needs to know_. "Johanna…have you ever wondered who your parents were? Your _real _parents?"

"Of course…all the time!" she replied.

"Come with me…I know your father." Lindsey said. Johanna stared at her, obviously confused. "I mean now!" she exclaimed, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her through the streets. When they arrived back at the house, Amaria was still staring out the window.

"Who's dees?" Amaria said, looking Johanna up and down.

Lindsey ignored her. "Mum? Mr. T? Where are you?" Her mother came in from the kitchen.

"Blimey Lindsey, can't you come into the house on your own?" she said. "Who's this now?"

Lindsey took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "This…this is Johanna."

Nellie's surveyed her daughter carefully. When her expression didn't change she said, "You're not even joking are you?" she asked, eyes wide. "Are you really Johanna?"

Before Johanna could respond, Lindsey yelled, "OF COURSE IT'S JOHANNA! WOULD I LIE? WHERE'S MR. TODD?"

"Good Lord Lindsey, I'm right here," Sweeney said stepping out from the hallway.

As soon as Johanna laid eyes on Sweeney, she jumped behind Lindsey, remembering the crazy man who'd almost killed her. She peered over Lindsey's shoulder, just enough for Sweeney to get a good look at her face. His annoyance with Lindsey's loudness immediately dissolved. "Who's this?" he said, barely speaking above a whisper.

"This…this is Johanna, Mr. Todd. This is your daughter." Mrs. Lovett said. After being reunited with her daughter, she knew how he was feeling at this very moment. Overwhelmed. Confused. Unsure of what to say. So she stepped in instead, telling Johanna exactly what had happened to her parents. "_There was a barber and his wife. And he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife…"_

"_But they transported him for life…" _Lindsey jumped in.

"_And he was beautiful…" _The entire room swiveled their attention to the window as Amaria joined their song.

Johanna stepped out from behind Lindsey, with a look of obvious confusion on her face.

"You're father was transported to prison on a false charge. Judge Turpin is the one who sentenced him because he fell in love with your mother," Mrs. Lovett said.

"So that's why you killed him…" Johanna whispered.

"Of course. I had a reason…" Sweeney said.

Johanna was clearly unsure of how to react. "I…I should go…Anthony will get worried…"

"Why don't we all go to the market?" Mrs. Lovett said brightly. "It's a lovely day."

"I…I'm not sure…" Sweeney said, rather uncomfortable.

"Well I am!" Lindsey said, taking on her mother's cheery tone. "Come on Mr. T…you could use some sun anyway," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm seeing my daughter for the first time in fifteen years…I tried to kill her by accident…how do you want me to react? Like your mother did?"

"Well…not quite like that…just…make an effort alright? She's your daughter after all."

As they began walking towards the town, the others joined them. Mrs. Lovett had taken Johanna's arm, for she was looking paler than usual. Amaria followed, looking very suspicious of…well…everything.

Deciding that Johanna needed a bit of perking up, for she'd just been through a bit of shock, Lindsey said, "I'm going take Johanna down to that little pier, you know, the one where all the fish are always swimming around?"

"Fine love, just meet us back here soon, alright?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"I will, Mum," she said, and she led Johanna over to a pier. As usual, little fish were swimming around. "Look at us Johanna!" she said. "We're free!"

"Yes…I suppose we are…this truly is wonderful, isn't it?" she replied. As she spoke, a small green bird flew over their heads. A grin broke out on each of the girls' faces as they sang together,

"_**Greenfinch and Linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, we join you in song.  
Now that we're truly free, we've flown from our cages, we can do no wrong.  
Outside the sky was beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars.  
Now we can run free, together, you and me, underneath the stars.  
And now we can sing, anything, and now we can sing!  
Our cages had many rooms, damask and dark,  
But now we can sing as free a lark.  
Now we can really sing, we're not captive,  
We've no need to be adaptive…  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,  
Greenfinch and Linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird  
We truly can sing,  
And though we can fly, we still sing."**_

The girls were truly happy now. Truly free and able to sing.

"Come on," Lindsey said, "We should get back…they might start to worry."

They quickly found the rest of them in the middle of town. Behind them, there was a small crowd gathering. "What's going on over there?" Johanna asked.

"Probably some scam artist," Sweeney replied in a flat voice.

Mrs. Lovett grinned. "You gonna go break it up Mr. T?"

"No…that led to too much trouble last time." As they began to walk away they heard a familiar voice call,

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention per-lease?"_

Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett, and Lindsey turned on their heal, a look of confused shock on their faces.

"_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair? What ought not should be there. __Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken with ease. You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare, Gentlemen, you are about to see something what rose from the dead! On the top of my head."_

"I'll deal with this, he can't see either of you," Lindsey said, and with that she mingled into the crowd.

"_Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick sir, true sir true!"_

"_**Lie!"**_

"_Was it quick sir, did it in a tick sir, just like an elixir ought to do,"_

"_**But it doesn't."**_

"_How 'bout a bottle Mr.? Only costs a penny guaranteed."_

"_**Wanna know why the price is so low? Just take a whiff and then you'll know."**_

"_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir, you can have my oath sir, 'tis unique!"_

Lindsey sniffed the air, then gagged. _**"Sure is!"**_

"_Rub a minute stimulating innit? Soon you have to thin it once a week!"\_

"_**Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench? Are we standin' near an open trench? Pardon me sir what's that awful stench?"**_

"_Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything what's slick sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's when they see how thick sir, you can have your pick sir of the girls."_

Lindsey was handed a bottle. _**"What is this? Smells like piss. Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear, 'cuz it's piss, piss with ink."**_

"_Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir!"_

"_**Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through."**_

"_Yes get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it!"_

"_**Flies do too!" **_

At this point Lindsey had convinced the crowd, and they dispersed. Toby glared at her from the stage. Lindsey shot a smirk back. When she returned to the others, they stared at her in awe. She'd managed to cause twice as much havoc on her own than Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney together. "Home. Now." She said.

Later that night, Johanna had returned her home with Anthony, and Lindsey and Mrs. Lovett were asleep. Amaria sat in the window in the living room, and Sweeney sat in a chair, brooding over God knows what. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Amaria spoke up. "Do you know what the name Sweeney means?" she asked.

Sweeney looked at her. "No. I don't."

"Little hero," she replied. "It would seem our hero is going through a storm. And he needs a guide. A light. Do you know what the name Nellie means?" she paused. "Light."

"What does Lucy mean?"

"Light also. Different storm, different light." With this final statement, she swept ought of the room.

Sweeney sat, not believing what he had just heard. For the first time, he began to like Amaria.

**a/n: Review por favor!!!!**


	7. Panic

**a/n Thanks to the one person who reviewed, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 37 WHO VIEWED MY STORY? Hahahahaha I'm kidding guys, I didn't give you that much time to review after posting. This is my longest chapter yet, just FYI.**

**Words in **_italics _**are vocal, written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics**_** are vocal, written by me, based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify. **

**Rated T for now, may be M in the future, solely for violence. **

**Despite the begging of an angry reviewer, I will not be deleting this story. My deepest apologies to Misery Lovett. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd. Only the story, Lindsey, the Wrights, and Amaria are mine. An FYI, I picture Amaria as sort of a Tia Daalma character, just Lindsey's age.**

Chapter Seven

Sweeney Todd had been up half the night thinking over what Amaria had said. Did the crazy girl have a point? He supposed he liked Mrs. Lovett. But could he do that to Lucy? And after the way she'd lied…no…he pushed that thought from his head. If Lindsey ever found out he still thought about that, he was a little afraid of what she'd do. Mrs. Lovett had really grown on him since he'd come back from prison. He only remembered her as the quiet, obedient wife of a horrible butcher. But when he came back, Albert was dead and she was free to speak as she wanted. And as annoying as he found her sometimes, she'd definitely grown on him.

He was tired of sitting around. It was at least three in the morning. It was dark outside. He got up and left the room, quietly. He decided he would go for a walk. Everyone else was asleep and wouldn't miss him. He'd be back by morning. As he entered the living room and was about to open the door, he crashed into something, no. Someone.

Lindsey Lovett glared at him from the floor as he'd accidentally knocked her over. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Couldn't sleep…you?"

"Thought I heard something." She looked outside. "Do you see that? That shadow."

Sweeney moved over to where she was by the window and peered outside. "I don't see anything."

Lindsey shrugged. "I would've sworn…" She took a step backwards. She stepped on something, no. Someone. The body shot straight up in the air, screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAH! DAVY JONES! HE'S RETURNED! WE ALL DOOMED! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lindsey jumped on top of Amaria and shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Why'd no one invite me to this pajama party?" a tired voice said. Mrs. Lovett had appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry mum…we couldn't sleep," she said, gesturing to Sweeney and herself, "And I stepped on Amaria by accident. OW!"

Amaria had bitten Lindsey's hand. She muttered something in another language and curled up on the floor, falling asleep instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johanna and Anthony arrived at the house the next morning. She nervously knocked on the door. Mrs. Lovett answered. "Wonderful to see you again dear," she said hugging her. "And you Anthony. How've you been dear?"

"Very well mum, thank you."

"Come on mum, let them in," Lindsey said, pulling her mother out of the doorway. The two walked inside. "Come on Johanna, I want to show you something."

Johanna followed Lindsey and Amaria out the back door.

Anthony was left in the living room with Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney, who was sitting in the corner. He stood and shook Anthony's hand.

Anthony wasn't sure of what to do with himself, so he nodded at Mr. Todd, then followed Johanna out the door. The door led straight onto a little boardwalk that led down to the ocean. Sweeney followed him out the door.

"What are you ladies doing?" Anthony asked.

"Just enjoying the view. Lovely innit?" Lindsey said. "Oh where are my manners! I'm Lindsey Lovett, and this is Amaria." She leaned over towards Anthony and whispered, "She's not quite right in the head, but she's getting a lot better!"

"Ah, I see," he replied.

Amaria was staring at him with the suspicious expression she always wore. She leaned in right next to his face, sniffed at him once, then screamed, "HE SMELLS LIKE FISH! HE'S DAVY JONES IN DISGUISE!" She then proceeded to jump in to the ocean, dress and all. She came back up, sputtering and thrashing about.

"Crazy girl," Sweeney muttered.

"Actually, I think Amaria has the right idea," Lindsey said, and before anyone could stop her, she jumped in after her.

When she returned to the surface, Sweeney said, "Lindsey get out of there, you're going to ruin your dress."

"Oh yeah, because I care about my dress," Lindsey said.

Sweeney glared at her.

Lindsey sighed dramatically. "Fine. At least help me out then."

Sweeney, oblivious to Lindsey's scheming little mind, reached his hand over the edge of the boardwalk. Lindsey seized it and, being rather strong, pulled him into the water.

Sweeney shook his drenched head around like a cat who'd just been doused with water. "LINDSEY!" he roared.

But Lindsey just laughed. "Either of you going to join us?" she said to Anthony and Johanna.

Sweeney climbed out of the water and stalked back into the house.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Lovett inquired.

"Your daughter," he said, "asked me to help her out of the water then pulled me in."

Mrs. Lovett chuckled then grabbed a towel and began drying him off. _**"Don't you know, silly man, my crazy daughter's always got some sort of plan. She's just a girl. Be patient with her."**_

At that moment, Lindsey and the others returned inside. Lindsey was being supported by Amaria and Anthony. Upon seeing her mother, she immediately let go of their shoulders and started limping back towards her mother's room. "Hello everyone, lovely day we're having, sorry 'bout that Mr. T, I'm gonna be off now, bye!"

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Lovett said, seizing Lindsey's shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"She cut her foot on a seashell," Johanna put in.

"Thank you Johanna," Lindsey said, annoyed.

Sweeney chuckled to himself. "I hope you didn't jump in with my razors in your pocket." Lindsey's eyes went wide. "You didn't…" he said.

Lindsey stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "No I didn't, the look on your face was priceless though."

"You bother me sometimes, you know that?" he said, then proceeded to stomp into the living room.

"Love you too Mr. T!" she shouted after him.

And thought Sweeney Todd would never admit it, deep down, he loved Lindsey too. But not like he'd loved Lucy. Like an obnoxious little sibling who was always getting in your way.

Later that day they all returned to the market, all but Amaria, who was terrified of Anthony and his fishy smell. That's what you get for working at a dock I suppose. As they had not bought anything the day before, after their run in with Toby, they had to buy some food. Lindsey was unbelievably protective of Sweeney this time. After seeing Toby was back in town, she was unnerved. But she was beginning to get on Sweeney's nerves. After a while he pulled her aside and said, "You do not need to look over me like I am a child. Besides, a little boy like that would be no match for me. I don't need you." He stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey said.

"Home," came his short reply.

"What was that about?" Lindsey said.

"He's scared, love. He'd never admit it, but he is," Mrs. Lovett replied.

Lindsey hung back a bit from the group. "Ah, Mr. T. You wouldn't admit it even if you did need me," she said, _"__Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time, nothing can harm you, not while I'm around. _Do you think he'll be okay, mum?"

"Of course love, Amaria's there. He's a grown man."

After they'd been shopping for about an hour, a beggar woman came towards Lindsey. "Hello love," she said in an eerie tone.

"Hello," Lindsey replied, trying to walk away. The rest of the group stopped.

"I know who you are," she said. "Your one of 'is friends. He's not safe love."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey said, eyes wide.

"They know love, they know."

"What do they know?" she said, beginning to panic.

"Everything," she whispered.

Lindsey started back towards the house at a sprint. Everyone else followed. Lindsey's panic went full scale when she saw the door was broken down. She shot inside, not caring where she went. Johanna followed her back into Mrs. Lovett's room. No one was there. A scream cut through the air from down the hall. "MUM!" Lindsey screamed, running down the hall to Mr. Todd's room. It had been torn apart. There was a stain of blood on the wall.

Lindsey was unable to think, even to scream. She bolted from the room, ran out the back door, and crumpled to the ground on the sand, sobbing. "_**I said nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. And now something's harmed you, darling, while I wasn't around." **_She leapt to her feet and cried to the heavens, "_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time! Nothing more will harm you, not while I'm around!!!!!**_

**a/n: meep meep. I love cliffhangers when I know what's gonna happen. Hee hee, I'll update soon, I promise. REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!!**


	8. Old Friends

**a/n**** Where have all my faithful readers and reviewers gone? I've only had 40 hits on the new chapter and NO REVIEWS!! I think you should all know**** the reviews are what keep me writing. **

**Rating is still T but murders start in this chapter, let me know if it should be M. **

**Words in **_italics _**are written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics **_**are written by me based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_underlined italics_**are from Enchanted, just for this chapter. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO own Sweeney Todd. He's on the shirt I wore yesterday. Ok I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd and the characters. I only own the story. I also own Lindsey, ****Amaria****, and the Wrights. **

Chapter Eight

Lindsey still lay crumpled on the sand. Johanna slowly approached her. "Lindsey?" she said quietly.

Lindsey lifted her eyes up to where Johanna was standing. "He's gone," she said through her tears. Johanna gently pulled her into a standing position and led her back inside. Mrs. Lovett and Anthony were still in Mr. Todd's room. Mrs. Lovett, similar to her daughter, was sobbing. Anthony looked shocked.

"Where's Amaria?" Lindsey said.

"I don't know…I haven't seen her yet," Anthony replied.

Lindsey tore out of the room into the kitchen. Amaria lay face down on the floor. Lindsey gently rolled her over. A trickle of blood was coming from underneath her raven hair. Lindsey put her fingers against Amaria's neck. She felt a pulse. Amaria's breathing was shallow, but at least she was breathing. Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened to you?" Lindsey said.

"Dey came in. I tried to stop dem. But, dem was too strong. Dey hit me with a pan, and then, I don't remember."

Lindsey slowly led Amaria into Sweeney's room.

"We have to go after him. We have to find where he was taken to," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Who's going to know where he's been taken to?" Johanna said, for the first time sounding upset.

"Dere is a man," Amaria said, "in de bar where I was. He know all, he see all, he can help us. But he'll want some sort of payment."

Anthony spoke up. "I've made some money off working at the docks. I can help pay him."

"And I have stores of what I've stolen from the Wrights. It should be enough to bribe him to give us information," Lindsey said. "Where is he Amaria?"

"In de same place you found me. He never leaves."

Before leaving, Lindsey gathered the money she had and the razors she'd taken from Mr. Todd the first time she'd met him. She needed them. She knew why he'd been taken. She knew who had turned him in.

The weather was being very strange. The sky was a purple-orange color. Winds were beginning to pick up, and rains clouds were beginning to roll in. "It figures that de weather is acting like it is. It's is a bad omen. I believe we is to get a hurricane.

As the five of them made their way to the bar, Johanna spoke up. "Did you see that? That shadow down the alley."

"Where?" Anthony asked.

"I've been seeing it all night, from when we were in the market the first time."

"And I think I know who it is," Lindsey said, pulling a razor from her pocket. She began walking down the alley, razor drawn by her side. _"Toby," _she sang in a eerily accurate imitation of her mother, "_where are you love? _I know he's here. I saw him."

"Lindsey don't hurt him, please!" her mother implored her.

She held up her razorless hand to silence her mother. "_Nothing's __gonna__ harm you, not while I'm around," _she sang trying to draw Toby out of hiding, "_Nothing's __gonna__ harm you darling, not while I'm around." _She spotted a small shadow behind a trash can. "Hello love." She seized Toby's arm and pulled him out of hiding.

"You're not Mrs. Lovett!" he said frightfully.

"Surprised, aren't you? What did you tell them?"

Toby jutted his chin out defiantly. "I don't have to tell you anyfing."

The razor shook in her hand. She raised it above her head, but a hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare," Mrs. Lovett said.

"He comes with us," she said. "He can't be trusted on his own."

Lindsey walked at least ten feet ahead of the rest of the group. She was furious, her anger bubbling inside her, just below the surface, not yet erupting. They entered the bar and made their way over to the counter where the bartender was cleaning glasses. Mrs. Lovett stopped the rest of the group. "I'll handle this." She walked over to the bartender. "Lovely night, innit?"

"You're looking for information, aren't you?" he replied with a sneer.

"What makes you say that?"

"No one's ever pleasant around here unless they want something. And I never give anyone anything unless they're willing to pay me."

Mrs. Lovett slid a small change purse across the counter.

"Ah, now we're in business. What do you want to know about?"

Mrs. Lovett motioned for Amaria to come over. "There was a man arrested about…"

"An hour ago," Amaria finished for her.

"Yes, an hour ago. He's a relatively tall man, black hair, taken by…"

"Men in blue uniforms."

The bartender stroked his chin. "Hmm…yeah I remember him. He was taken roughly an hour ago, put up quite a fight too. From the looks of it they're going to take him to the prison on the other side of town, a holding cell, until the ship comes in to transport him to Australia, to a prison."

"When are they transporting him?" Mrs. Lovett said, beginning to become frantic.

"Hmm…I'm not sure…"

Mrs. Lovett slid him another small change purse.

"Tomorrow. They're sending him tomorrow."

"What is he in for? How did they find him?"

"Murder. Was turned in by some kid."

Mrs. Lovett sent a glare back at Toby. _Lindsey was right. He can't be trusted. _"This conversation never happened, alright?"

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "What conversation?"

"Good man," Amaria said.

They returned to the waiting group. "They're going to transport him to Australia tomorrow, no trial. He's in for murder," Mrs. Lovett said.

"And you boy!" Amaria exclaimed, "You turned him in, you little turncoat. You blackguard!"

Toby looked up at her, frightened. Though Amaria was a very small girl, Toby had shrunk back at the size of her voice, her harsh tongue. Lindsey caught Amaria's arm. "I think we should split up, cover more ground that way. Mum, Johanna, and Amaria, see what else you might be able to find out about what happened tonight. Anthony, Toby, and I are going to go off, see if we can find this prison and how to get in."

Mrs. Lovett followed her daughter's orders. She and the other two girls were about to return to the counter, when a blonde, well dressed woman stepped in front of her. "Excuse me," she said to the bartender, "But I am looking for my daughter. She's tall, reddish-brown hair. And she's quite pretty."

"Pretty as her mother?" Johanna whispered, meant only for Mrs. Lovett's ears. A bubbling hatred was filling Mrs. Lovett. _Larissa Wright._

"Did you say something dear?" Larissa said, turning towards Johanna.

"Only that maybe we can help you find her."

"Yes," Mrs. Lovett said, "I have a daughter meself and I would absolutely _hate_ if something happened to her."

"Oh why thank you dear that would be most helpful."

The four began to walk outside. Johanna and Amaria hung back a bit from Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Wright. They knew this would not end very well.

"So your daughter's pretty is she?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Yes, rather. I saw your daughter was rather pretty as well."

It took Mrs. Lovett a minute to understand what she'd said. "Oh Johanna's not mine. She's the daughter of a friend. But my daughter is rather pretty. It is wonderful to have a pretty daughter, isn't it?"

"Of course. Although, Lindsey's not really mine (that's her name, Lindsey). I adopted her when she was a baby. Her mother just couldn't quite take care of her."

"And of course you just had to step in. You couldn't allow such a pretty girl to not be in your hands, right?" Mrs. Lovett replied, leading Larissa on as much as she could.

"Right! Ah miss I cannot believe how much you and I agree on. How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit."

"With fellow tastes," Mrs. Lovett said, finally arriving at the point in their conversation she'd wanted to end up at. "In daughters at least."

"What did you say dear?"

"I have no doubt changed over the years. And I suppose the face of a baker who you've only stolen from, wouldn't be particularly memorable to you." Mrs. Lovett moved the auburn curls from her face allowing Larissa to get a good look at her.

Larissa gasped, eyes wide. "Nellie Lovett!" she breathed.

"First noticing are you?" Mrs. Lovett said back.

Larissa began to run, and Mrs. Lovett tried to stop her. She picked up a sharp rock and hurled it in the woman's direction. It caught her square in the middle of her back. She froze with a gasp of pain, then collapsed, face down on the ground.

Mrs. Lovett froze, then slowly walked towards the unmoving body of Larissa Wright. A large, crimson stain was spreading across her back. She did not move, she did not breathe. She was dead. Mrs. Lovett drew herself to her full height and sang, "_**Rest now my friend, rest now forever. You'll never touch her again, 'cause she's mine now!" **_

Lindsey, Anthony, and Toby were about to meet a similar character. Anthony knew where this prison was. It was across town, all the way on the coast. As they made their way there, they arrived at an alley that Anthony said would be a shortcut to the prison. All the way down the alley was a tall figure with blonde hair was staring back at them. Lindsey knew instantly the foreboding figure that was Samuel Wright. She slid a single silver razor from her pocket, making sure to conceal it against her wrist. _**"Now then my friend.**____**Now to your purpose.**__** I didn't take you so you could sit idly by!" **_She began to advance toward Samuel Wright. _**"Yes now my friend. This is your time now. Patience, enjoy it, revenge can't be taken in haste…"**_

"Well, well, well Miss Lindsey you are without a doubt one of the smartest girls I have never met. You are rather good at avoiding people, you know that?"

"And you're a heartless, ugly old man." Samuel stared at her. "What? I thought we were playing point out the obvious."

Samuel raised a fist towards her, but Anthony jumped in front of her. "Don't you touch her!"

Samuel now knew that he could not fight them both. He spotted a glimmer of sliver by Lindsey's wrist. He snatched the razor from her hand. "Careless, careless," he said, and before Lindsey could stop him, he brought the razor down across Anthony's neck. He gasped as the blood began to pour from his neck. He fell to the ground, dead. Samuel turned the razor on Lindsey. "Now, what shall I tell Larissa happened to you?" he sneered, "You were so unwilling to come back with us that you killed yourself…hmm…I like that. I believe that will suffice as a story.

"Or, you could not tell her anything at all, as you will be unable to." Samuel again stared at her, obviously confused. She took this brief moment to pull the razor from his hand and drive it through his heart. He staggered, but still came towards her. She slashed his throat and the blood poured down his neck. He collapsed at her feet. Blood had streaked her pale face and stained her dress. It was only now she realized Toby was gone. Anthony was dead. She was alone in her rescue of Sweeney Todd. And the hurricane was beginning.

**a/n**** Review please ****please****please****please****please****please****??? I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm guessing I will only have about three more chapters, including the epilogue. Question for you guys to answer in your reviews, at what moment did you know Larissa Wright was going to die? What did she say that a character in the first movie said that told you she would be ****killed.**


	9. The Mercy of the Storm

**a/n umm…sorry if Mrs. Lovett was out of character last chapter but hey, I'd be pretty pissed if I ran into the woman who stole my daughter! Thank you to my four faithful R&R'ers who reviewed last chapter. Would love some more for this chapter (caveman speak is ok too ; ) And if you wonderful people don't mind, could you stop by my other Sweeney Todd story, My Immortal? It's only like 630 words, and I need to know how you guys like my first attempt at songfic. Cookies to anyone who reviews either of my stories**

**Rating is still T but murders start in this chapter, let me know if it should be M. **

**Words in **_italics _**are written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics **_**are written by me based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_underlined italics_**are from Enchanted, just for this chapter. **Regular text **is just spoken. Just to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Sweeney Todd. He's on the shirt I wore yesterday. Ok I only wish I owned Sweeney Todd and the characters. I only own the story. I also own Lindsey, Amaria, and the Wrights. **

Chapter Eight

Outside the small cell where Sweeney Todd was now residing, wind was howling and rain began to pour through the small window. He could not believe he was in this position again. But this time, he had not been taken away on a false charge. He deserved his stay here. But he could not go back to Australia! It had been nearly two hours since he had been arrested. _Lindsey was right _he thought _I needed someone to look after me. _He felt so stupid. Amaria had tried to fight against the four men who had come, but she was no match. Though strong, she was very small. He prayed she was still alive.

He wondered if the girls and Anthony had even noticed he was gone yet. Were they still in the market? He hadn't seen them as he was dragged through the streets. Had they returned home yet?

The thought that struck him most as he paced back and forth in the tiny cell was this: he missed his family. But it wasn't Lucy that he was missing, no. It was Johanna, Lindsey, Amaria, and most of all, Mrs. Lovett. Amaria was absolutely right about her. She was his light in the storm, and he worried he'd never see her again. He thought back to when they danced, as he whirled he about her small shop, he realized he was truly content with her in his arms.

"_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close 

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"

The storm outside worsened. Sweeney felt absolutely helpless. He slumped to the ground and stared at a small hole at the base of the stone wall. It was taunting him, for no man was small enough to slip through it. He was trapped. He lifted his eyes to the door, still hoping someone was coming for him. But how would he avoid recapture? He would need a new name. Actually, he could become Benjamin Barker all over again, start over as the mild mannered person he originally was.

A small mew made him shift his gaze back to the hole in the wall. A small black and white kitten, soaking wet, made its way through the hole. He shook his head about, sending off a small cloud of water droplets. Sweeney gently reached down to stroke the cat's head. The cat began to purr and nestled itself into Sweeney's lap before falling asleep. He smiled, slightly. He was utterly surprised at how alone he was. There was no guard outside his cell and, from what he could see, no guard outside the prison. Although, the cell he was in was fairly secure. He hadn't a prayer of getting out of it.

Mrs. Lovett, Johanna, and Amaria had returned inside the bar when the weather got horrible. "I do hope the others are alright," Johanna said.

"As do I," Mrs. Lovett replied. "So, you and Anthony married did you?"

Johanna looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well…yes…but…can I trust you Mrs. Lovett?"

"Of course dear. And you may call me Nellie, if you like."

"Well…Nellie…the truth is, I don't really love him. I only married him because he was a way out, a promise of freedom from the judge. I barely even know him, and now I'm married to him!"

Mrs. Lovett pondered this before responding. "Well love, I didn't really love my husband, Albert, when we first married. It was an arranged marriage, and I didn't know him that well either."

"Did you ever learn to love him?" Johanna asked.

Mrs. Lovett began to respond, but Amaria cut in. "Of course not." She studied Nellie's face. "He wasn't good to you, was he?"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "He was a rather large man and was quick to strike when angry. I was actually relieved he died before Lindsey was born. I wasn't sure what he would do to a baby. Died three days prior to her birth. I was relived, even though it meant I had to give birth all on my own. But that's all past now."

Johanna nodded. "So do you think I'll ever learn to love Anthony?"

"I can't say love…you never know. These things take time."

Amaria was staring out the window. "Dees weather. It is unnatural. I do not know if we should still be here. We may need to go home."

Johanna spoke up. "We can't leave! We have to wait for the others to get back and rescue Mr. Todd." She still couldn't call him her father.

"I don't know," Amaria replied, "I am beginning to worry."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Lovett said. "I'm sure everyone is alright!" But deep down inside, she was beginning to worry too.

Lindsey Lovett was uncontrollably angry at the sky. Her skin, hair, and clothing were completely soaked. The wind was near blowing her over. She could barely see through the rain. "Who invented hurricanes anyway?" she muttered angrily. But she would not give up. Mr. Todd needed her help. And because of that, she kept pressing one. She began to sing herself a little song. A little angry song.

"_**I've been all over England, seen much weather. From snow in the summer to the rainy winter days. BUT THERE'S BEEN NOTHING LIKE THIS HURRICANE! NO THERE'S NOTHING LIKE THIS BLOODY HURRICANE!! It has to end soon. The side of the storm will pass. The eye will bring calm. There's a person on this earth I'm going to kill, whoever invented hurricanes I swear I will, because I'm soaked to the bone and I'm freezing too and I'm blinded now by water. **_The bloody prison has to be here somewhere…" And finally, she spotted it. It was a small stone building, completely unprotected. As she approached it, she prayed the door was unlocked. Miraculously, it was.

Inside were three small cells. Two were empty. One contained the hunched figure of Sweeney Todd. He looked completely resigned, completely helpless. "Lose faith in me already have ya Mr. T?"

His head shot up. "Lindsey! You came!" He raced over to the front of the cell, carefully lifting the cat from his lap.

Lindsey grinned. "A'course I came. You didn't think I'd desert you, did you?"

"Of course not," he said, smiling back. "Now how do you propose you get me out of here?"

"Easy," she said. She pulled a pin from her mess of red hair. She stuck it in the lock and turned until it clicked and swung open. For a moment the two stood, staring at each other. Then, without warning, Lindsey flung her arms around Sweeney. "I was so worried," she said. A small mew made her look down. She lifted the tiny cat off the ground. "Who's this?"

Sweeney smiled. "Just a little friend. Put him in that bag of yours, make sure he stays dry."

The two began to brave the harsh winds and rains of the hurricane and the worst began to roll ashore. As they stepped outside, Lindsey fell forward, throwing her arms around Sweeney's waist to steady herself. "You ok?" he asked.

"I can't stand in these winds, how are we going to make it back?"

"Together. That's how," he replied. "Where are the others?"

"Well," she said, still bracing herself against the storm, "Mum, Johanna, and Amaria stayed back at the bar, and Anthony and Toby came with me…Toby's the one who turned you in by the way."

"I figured as much," he muttered.

"Well anyway, we ran into Samuel Wright. He killed Anthony, but I killed him."

"Ah. That's…sad was lost Anthony. I was wondering where this came from," he said, wiping the blood from her cheek. "Now come one, I think I can support you, we have to start walking."

But walking was not easy through this storm. Lindsey kept almost falling over. Holding onto the bag was hard and the cat kept mewing, wondering what was going on. When a piece of driftwood came flying towards them, Sweeney accidently let go of Lindsey. The driftwood caught him in the head, and he fell unconscious, the cat's bag safely in his hands. Lindsey fell to the ground and collapsed as she hit a rock on the ground. They were at the mercy of the storm.

**a/n again, thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Please review! And again, if you have time, check out my little songfic, but PLEASE NO FLAMES! I know it sucks pretty bad.**


	10. Reunion

**a/n: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry I've left you for so long, but I've been kinda busy. Ok so at this point this is my last chapter, plus an epilogue. Ahh! I can't believe I'm almost done! And this chapter is finally Sweenett for all of you that have been waiting for that . **

**Twelve days. Do you know what's in twelve days? SWEENEY TODD COMES OUT ON DVD IN TWELVE DAYS! YAY! I'll be first in line to buy it, don't try to stop me. Aha. **

**Words in **_italics_**are written by Stephen Sondheim. Words in **_**bold italics **_**are written by me based off the work of Stephen Sondheim. **Regular text**is just spoken. Just to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Sweeney Todd. Just this story, Lindsey, and Amaria. Oh, and the Wrights. But who cares about them? They're DEAD! **

Chapter Ten

Mrs. Lovett paced back in forth in the bar. The weather had begun to calm as the eye of the hurricane rolled in. Amaria was (as usual) by the window, peering out. They were waiting for her go to try and find Sweeney and Lindsey. And Johanna was sitting back at a table, trying to stay awake. It'd been a long day. Though she didn't show it on her face, Mrs. Lovett was worried. Extremely worried. She tried to stay calm in an effort not to upset the girls. 

Johanna approached her slowly. "You know," she started slowly, "It's alright if you're worried too. Lindsey is your only daughter."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "I am worried. But Lindsey's not my only daughter. I have _three_ beautiful daughters."

Amaria came over to them. "De first part of the storm is past. We go now."

Mrs. Lovett and Johanna followed her out the door, both praying they'd find all four alive.

When Lindsey awoke, she was on the ground and couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. For a moment, she just lay there, thinking. Then it all came back to her. She sat up, looking around for Mr. Todd. He was approximately thirty feet away, bent over what looked like a body. Lindsey got up, slowly, as her head was killing her. She walked over to him and saw what he was looking at. It was Toby. "Oh Mr. T you didn't," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't. The storm did."

Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, well that's a different story then. I thought you'd snapped or something."

He looked around. "You have any idea which way town is?"

"An…idea…no exact direction. And the hurricane's going to be back, mark my words. That was only the first half."

Across town, three people were having the same conversation. 

"So…where is this prison anyways?" Mrs. Lovett said. 

"Umm…I'm not exactly sure…Anthony pointed it out once…but I'm not _exactly _sure where it is." Johanna replied.

"Well we better hurry. Dat storm is not done wid us. It will be back. And with a vengeance." Amaria said, looking more suspicious than any of them had ever seen her. "We have no hope of surviving out here in the second half of de storm."

"Thank you, Miss Doom and Gloom, now can we please keep going?" Mrs. Lovett said. 

Unknown to both groups, they were headed in the same direction, about to meet. Sweeney, Lindsey, and the cat who Lindsey dubbed "Hurricane" were at one end of the street, Mrs. Lovett, Johanna, and Amaria at the other. All six of them stopped upon seeing each other, not sure what to do. Without warning, Lindsey took off down the street, colliding with her mother about halfway where she'd rushed to meet her daughter. 

"You're alive!" Mrs. Lovett whispered through tears of joy. "We were inside during that storm, and what I saw looked like nothing any human could survive."

"Call us inhuman then," Lindsey laughed, then through her arms around Amaria and Johanna, leaving Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett facing each other.

Sweeney offered his arm to Mrs. Lovett. "Can we take a little walk?" he asked her.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and took his arm. "I suppose we do have a bit to talk about.'

"What happened to the others?" Johanna inquired.

Lindsey lowered her eyes. "Well…Toby fell to the storm. Samuel Wright killed Anthony…I'm sorry Johanna. But I killed Wright. So he's avenged."

Johanna nodded slowly. "Larissa Wright's dead as well. Your mother, well…her anger got the best of her."

Lindsey nodded as well, her heart swelling with pride for her mother. "She had it coming. You don't steal anything from Nellie Lovett." 

"Or anyone," Amaria added. 

Once the three girls were out of earshot, Sweeney began to speak. "Lindsey's a pretty amazing young woman."

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Johanna as well. I s'pose we did a pretty good job for not raising our own children."

"I think it's all in the blood. You're a pretty amazing woman yourself Nellie."

She looked up at him. _He'd called her Nellie. _For the first time since his return to London, Mrs. Lovett saw Benjamin Barker coming through the personality of Sweeney Todd.

At that moment, Sweeney knew there was no more need for words. He put his arms around Nellie's waist and kissed her. He had finally realized he did not need Lucy. Nellie was his light in the storm. She was all he needed. 

Mrs. Lovett was taken slightly off guard by this kiss, but she put her arms around his neck. She knew in that moment, Benjamin Barker was back.

Lindsey spotted the two and smacked Johanna in the arm. "We're going to be sisters!" she said with a grin.

Johanna turned and laughed. "It would appear so."

"De spirits," Amaria said, "Dey are 'appy." 

"Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett began after they'd broken apart. He placed a solitary finger against her lips. 

"No. Not Todd. That man is dead. It's Benjamin Barker, now and forever. And he is at peace." He smiled. "You still think you can devise that seaside wedding?"

Mrs. Lovett broke into a grin. "I think that's a definite possibility."

They walked back over towards the girls. "Come on." Benjamin said. "Let's get out of here before the storm returns."

That night, the storm raged on. But this time, no one had to bear it alone. No one was at the mercy of the storm. The six members of the most diverse family you would ever meet were sprawled out on the parlor floor. Mrs. Lovett had her head on Benjamin's chest. Lindsey was on his other side, using Johanna's shoulder as a pillow. Amaria laid across the two girls' feet. And finally, Hurricane had parked himself on Benjamin's face. The family was together, surviving the storm. All was well.

**a/n: As I said, this is the last chapter, then I'll have the epilogue. I'm going to Baltimore until Saturday, so it'll be a little while before I write the epilogue. Please review! You guys inspire me to keep writing **


	11. Family

a/n: okay, I lied

**a/n: okay, I lied. I said chapter ten would be my last chapter. But due to the MASSIVE influx of reviews (8 review!! Although, four were from friska-freak, and by the way hun, there's no such thing as reviewing too much winkcoughnudgepoke) I've decided on writing this chapter, then a like "six months later" epilogue.**

**One reviewer said I should write a sequel. Anyone else agree? I won't write one unless you guys will read it. Possibly a retelling of Sweeney Todd, just with Lindsey in place. But idk yet. **

**MRS. LOVETT'S FIRST NAME IS MARGERY!! Did anybody know that? I didn't! That's what it says on the book. But I don't care, she's more of a Nellie.**

**Am I the only one who thinks there should be a big fan fiction convention so we can all meet each other?? I think that'd be fun! My mom thinks I'm crazy. **

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Sweeney Todd. Just this story, Lindsey, and Amaria. Oh, and the Wrights. But who cares about them? They're DEAD! Haha**

Chapter Eleven 

Within three days, the wedding was planned. A small sea-side chapel was booked for the following Saturday. Amaria, being a whiz of a seamstress, quickly whipped up a beautiful white dress for Mrs. Lovett (soon to be a Mrs. Barker). 

The day of the wedding, Benjamin was shunted to the front of the chapel to wait for his bride to finish getting ready. In a small back room, Lindsey, Johanna, and Amaria (who's insanity had toned down quite a bit since becoming part of a family) were putting the final touches on Nellie's dress. The lacy gown flowed over her entire body, and the veil accentuated it perfectly…if only it would stay atop her mess of auburn curls. 

"Hold still!" Lindsey squeaked as she tried, yet again, to pin the veil into place.

"I'm tryin', love, but yeh keep stickin' me in the head with them awful pins!" her mother responded. Her voice gave away her nerves. She couldn't believe the day had actually come: _she _was to marry Benjamin Barker! 

Ben was pacing in the front of the chapel, exchanging small glances with the minister. His unruly hair had been cut down to the length it had been before he was sent to prison. The white streak was disappearing. His skin was tanning in the seaside sun. The dark circles were slowly fading from under his eyes, which had gone from the hateful black of Sweeney Todd's to the warm brown of Benjamin Barker's. 

After a good fifteen minutes of waiting, the three girls took their places at the front of the chapel. Ben shot Lindsey a look that clearly said "_What on earth was going on?", _but she just grinned and shook her head, which told him he didn't need-or want-to know. 

As the frail organ player struck up the opening chords, Mrs. Lovett appeared in the doorway, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. The walk to the altar felt like it took hours, but she finally made it, only tripping from nerves once. Lindsey stood behind her mother, Johanna behind her father, and Amaria stood behind Lindsey, not sure who she was partial to. 

The ceremony went nearly perfectly, the ancient minister had fallen asleep mid-sentence once, but Lindsey shook him back into consciousness quickly, and he finished the ceremony. 

The wedding was nothing like Nellie had pictured. It was ten times better. When they all returned home, Ben and Nellie found all her things moved into his room, and the girls had set up Nellie's old room for all three of them. 

It seemed so strange that a wedding had occurred that morning, for the rest of the day proceeded as it usually would. But that night at dinner, Benjamin spoke up.

"Ladies, there has been something on my mind since this morning, while I was waiting, and you were doing God knows what," he said.

The four women exchanged glances, giggling. Lindsey had eventually discarded the difficult veil and, to Amaria's dismay, made it into a bed for Hurricane, who was sitting in the front row of the chapel. He was the only audience member at the wedding. 

"It occurred to me, that we cannot be an official family, not yet. Lindsey, you are only Nellie's daughter, legally. Johanna, you are only my daughter, legally. And Amaria, you are neither of our daughters, legally. I say, we return to London for a day, Nellie and I go to a legal office, put the paperwork through to adopt all three of you, while you three return to Turpin and the Wright's houses to retrieve Johanna and Lindsey's things."

Lindsey pounded her fist on the table. "Here here! I agree. Turpin's house will be empty, Wright's _should _be empty, and we can see what's happened to the old pie shop."

The very next day, the family returned to London, going their separate ways for the day. Lindsey, Johanna, and Amaria's first stop was Turpin's. They picked the lock, made sure they weren't seen, then went inside. As the had guessed, it was empty. "You two go up to Johanna's room and get her things, I've got to go find something." Lindsey instructed. After the other two left, Lindsey went into Turpin's office. She rooted through his desk and shelves with one goal in mind. 

"What are you doing?" a voice came from the doorway. Lindsey jumped and was relieved when it was only Amaria. 

"What, you two are done already?"

"Mhmm," Johanna responded, "I even let my birds free. If I can fly, they can too."

Lindsey kept looking until she found what she'd been looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed, "Release papers," she explained to the other two girls. She quickly dashed Benjamin Barker's named into the space and forged Turpin's signature, which wasn't hard, because there were legal documents laying around everywhere with his John Hancock on them. 

"Shall we proceed to the Wright's then?"

Across town, Nellie and Benjamin were called into a small office. "So," the man behind the desk said, "You've filled out the paperwork. I believe everything checks out…"

"So the adoptions are official?" Ben asked, hopefully.

The man peered over his monocle at him. "You should know within the week. You may go."

The couple left the office, bewildered. "We should know within the week?" Nellie said, "Wha's that supposed to mean? I consented to your adopting Lindsey, you consented to me adopted Johanna, and there are no files on Amaria's parents. What do they have to go over?"

Ben chuckled and stroked her cheek gently. "_Easy now, hush love hush, don't distress yourself, what's your rush?_ I'm sure everything will go through alright, they just want to leave us in suspense, gives them a sense of power. 

As planned, everyone met on the corner of Fleet Street. The old shop was consumed with police. "Stay here," Lindsey said. "'maria and I will check this out, we can't risk them recognizing the three of you." She walked right up to an inspector. "'ey. Wot's goin' on 'ere then?" she asked, disguising her voice with a cockney accent, in case they'd ever been working for the late Samuel Wright. 

"Well I'm not sure a little girlie like you can handle what's goin' on," he said. A glare from Lindsey told him to tell her. "Well...we haven't seen the two living here in weeks…Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett…and when we went to look for them, we found human remains in the oven."

"You didn't!" Amaria said, as if she'd never heard of such a thing.

"We did. But we can't find them."

"Well…" Lindsey said, "Maybe they weren't human. I've heard cows are getting pretty human traits these days."

"Cows…righ'…you happen to know 'em girlie?"

"No sir I don't, I don't know a Sweeney Todd or a Nellie Lovett." _Now Benjamin and Nellie Barker, yes, _she thought. 

"Well based on the amount of blood down there, we're pretty much pronouncing them dead."

"Hmm…that's too bad, thank you for the story mister!" Amaria said. 

As she was risking blowing their cover, Lindsey grabbed Amaria's arm and dragged her back to the other three. "You," she said, pointing at Nellie and Ben, "are in the clear." 

As promised, the letter from the legal office arrived within the week. Benjamin brought everyone together into the parlor. He opened the letter, finding two inside. He read the important parts of the first. "Dear Mrs. Barker, we are pleased to inform you of your successful adoption of Johanna Barker." Nellie shrieked and threw her arms around Johanna. He began to read the second, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Barker, we are pleased to inform you of your successful adoption of Amaria Johannes…they found your parents Amaria. They died when you were a baby." Amaria nodded, solemn as usual, but began to smile when Nellie threw her arms around her. Ben reached inside the envelope, trying to find Lindsey's letter. But it wasn't there.

"What about me?" Lindsey asked.

"I…I don't know, maybe they mailed it separately." He put an arm around Lindsey's shoulders. "Don't you worry Lindsey Barker, it'll be official soon enough."

But as the days went past, the family was on edge. _What about Lindsey? _they all wondered. Their answer came twelve days later. The letter sat unopened on the kitchen table, everyone staring at it. "Oh for goodness sake I'll open it!" Nellie finally cried. She took a deep breath and then read, "Dear Mr. Barker, we are terribly sorry (everyone gasped) for the delay in this letter's arrival. We are pleased to inform you of your successful adoption of Lindsey Lovett…AAAAAAA!!" Nellie threw the letter and joined Benjamin in hugging her daughter. Johanna and Amaria joined this group hug. They all stood there, just happy to be a family, officially, when a _mew_ pulled them out of their reverie. Hurricane sat at their feet, an indignant look on his face.

"Ah, but of course! Who could forget the cat?" Ben said, picking him up and balancing him over his shoulder, happiness overflowing from him. For the first time in fifteen years, he had a family, a real family.

**A/n: Okay, I know the ending's a little abrupt, but I feel like I have the perfect ending line for the epilogue. Sorry Johannes and Johanna are so close, but it was the first thing I thought of and I thought it fit Amaria pretty well, so that's that. See you guys for the epilogue, and hopefully sequels to come!!**


	12. Epilogue

**a/n: You guys!! 51 reviews? That makes me happy beyond all belief!! Now, I've tried to respond to as many as I can, but due to all the ones I've received I've decided to write you each a personal note.**

**VerelLupin****: You wrote the very first review to my story, thanks for your support early on!  
****StealerOfDreams****: Thank you for the response to my blog after I first started writing!  
****Arianni****: You gave me some great advice right as I started writing this. Thank you!  
****Underarrest39****: You've left me several reviews throughout my writing process, thanks for your support!  
****Crosbyfan21****: You've been a faithful reader and reviewer ever since the second chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews you've left me!  
****ByTheBeautifulSea****: Not only have you reviewed several times, I've gotten some pretty funny copy and pastes from your profile . Thanks for all the reviews!  
****Futekimaru****: Thank you for the reviews, and for threatening to go after the flame reviewer that reviewed my story . Hope you haven't killed her!  
****WhiteInnocence****: Thanks for the reviews you've left, and for cheering me up with your caveman speak review .  
****Xxtear-dropxX formerly known as Misery Lovett****: I haven't deleted my story, and never will.  
****ChrsitineDae17****: After I got my flame reviews, I seriously considered stopping the story. Your review got me writing again and for that, I thank you.  
Black (anon): I'm glad you enjoyed my plotline, but what's your penname? I'm just curious if you're anyone else on this list.  
****TheDiamondAngel****: I owe you a couple cookies for spotting my POTC reference .  
****Saloma-Kiwi****: Thanks for all the constructive criticism you've given me. It's really helped!  
****FunkyFlamingo****: I'm glad you read my story because I seriously respect your writing abilities. Everyone else, go read her stuff, it's awesome.  
****Bloodsuckingbeauty****: Thanks for the reviews you've left me. Always an inspiration! And yes, and fanfic writers convention would rock.  
****Whyistherumgone****: You're the one who gave me the idea of writing a sequel, so I definitely will. Thanks for reviewing!  
****Ktkitty4****: Dang girl! A review of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? I salute you for your diligence, that must've taken a lot of patience. Once again, I am sorry for killing your favorite, but read the note below, it'll explain.  
****Friska-freak****: No such thing as reviewing too much m'dear. And yes, POTC references are totally o.O.  
****Cpenguin08****: Thanks for offering to read my sequel! That means a lot considering you're a new reader.**

**And of course a thank you to everyone who read/favorited my story but didn't review.**

**A lot of you were upset with the two main character deaths. Believe me, I didn't really want to kill them! But I sorta had to. Here's why:**

**Anthony:**** As a friend of mine put it, this is Sweeney Todd, it can't all be rainbows and butterflies and happiness, so I had to kill one of the good characters. I figured Anthony would make the least impact.**

**Toby:**** If you really think about it, he had to die. Because he knew everything Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd did and would go to the police. I didn't want to make a character kill him because he's just a little boy, but I had to keep him quiet somehow. I'm sorry guys . **

**As for those of you who wondered what was up with Lindsey being sub-conscious too, the prequel I'm writing will explain that. There will be a sequel too. And I've talked too much, so without further ado, the totally OOC Sweeney Todd/in character Benjamin Barker chapter I've been waiting to write. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present, the epilogue!!**

Epilogue

_Six Months Later_

Johanna, Lindsey, and Amaria Barker were all enjoying sleeping in, when they were very rudely awakened by being smacked in the head with a pillow. "GET UP!" a rather excited voice yelled. The girls sat up just in time to see Benjamin Barker run out the door to their room.

"What is wrong with you?" they all yelled at once.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP!" he yelled back from down the hall.

Lindsey flopped back down. "Ugh. Christmas. I'd forgotten how excited he was. He's like a little kid!"

Johanna sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Well think about it, it's his first Christmas in sixteen years with a family."

"But it's still early," the last Barker sister said, sitting next to Johanna.

Amaria had unknowingly sat atop Lindsey's feet. Lindsey yanked the blanket taut and her sisters fell onto the ground.

A laugh came from the doorway. "Ah such sisterly love," their mother said, pulling Johanna and Amaria to their feet, "Such Christmas spirit! Aren't you girls excited about the 'olidays?"

Lindsey got up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "A'course mum. We just didn't prefer the rude awakening."

Nellis chuckled. "''e's just excited, that's all. I mean, with all the money we've earned off the little bakery, and the rush we got of customers buyin' Christmas cookies, 'e 'ad a handsome amount to spend on us. You should see 'em, decorated up all nicely, they look so pretty sittin' underneath that tree. And all them ornaments you girls made, well yeh just outdone yehselves on the tree!"

The girls laughed. "I guess we'd better not keep 'im waiting any longer," Amaria said.

"Ah, there's the spirit!" Ben said, returning to the room."But first, I must ask you ladies to look in your closet."

The sisters looked at each other and slowly made their way over to the closet and opened it.

The girls pulled out three new dresses from the closet. It wasn't hard figuring out which dress belonged to which daughter. The one clearly belonging to Johanna was a pale pink, made of a fabric near to silk. Amaria's was clearly the dress with the black sleeves and skirt, with a panel of a rich red silk over the midsection of the dress. It was also much smaller than the other two dresses as Amaria was a rather short girl. Lindsey's dress was green with a black sash just below the bust line. Each dress looked as if it were made for its owner. Ben sure had an eye for the dresses, each were perfect for the girl to wear them.

At this point, Nellie pulled off her robe. Underneath, she was wearing a crimson gown, covered in places by black lace. "Doesn't he 'ave just the best taste in dresses? For a man that is," she teased.

"He does!" Johanna exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Her thank you was followed by thanks from the other two Barker sisters.

Ben smiled at the enthusiasm the girls showed. "I'll leave you three to change into these, but hurry up! There's more for you to open."

Each donned their new Christmas dresses, but not before struggling with their corsets. Johanna had the easiest time tying her corset, as she was used to them. Lindsey had only been forced to wear them when the Wright's hosted a party, and since no one ever paid attention to her as she was considered less than the rest of the family due to her crazy habits, she usually ditched the corset early in the evening. And Amaria? She never wore corsets back in Jamaica. Her thin island dresses were nothing like the dresses in England, never mind the beautiful gowns they had today. So after helping Johanna into her corset, the two pulled the strings of Lindsey's corset until she turned around trying to smack them due to her lack of breath. They subsequently loosened the strings. But Amaria took a bit longer. Completely unused to the restraints of the corset, it took quite some time before she could properly breathe. But once it was on, the three looked beautiful.

Out in the parlor, they each were handed a gift from their parents, a jeweled hair clip for Johanna, a journal for Lindsey, and a necklace for Amaria. Nellie received a new set of baking tools, Ben was given a new razor case, in which Lindsey had returned his razors. He was to reopen a barber shop, but in the front of the small shop they'd opened in town, across from where Nellie had her bakery, in full view of the entire town, just to be safe. And last but not least, Hurricane was given a belled collar, for her often got lost in the house. He had grown quite a bit since he was first found.

And so, Sweeney Todd, Nellie and Lindsey Lovett, Johanna Hope, and Amaria Johannes were never heard from again. From the fragments of broken families came Benjamin, Nellie, Lindsey, Johanna, and Amaria Barker. A family, who stood together. There was a barber, his wife, their three daughters, and their cat. And they were beautiful.

**A/n: Ahhh I have been waiting to say that!! I can't believe the story is finally done. But as many of you requested, I will be writing a sequel, as well as a prequel, which will explain the sub-conscious thing. So which do you guys want to read more? The prequel, where I will retell the story of Sweeney Todd, with Lindsey Lovett still around, or the sequel in which the Barker family is rocketed into the year 2008 by accident and have to find a way back before it's too late for them to return. So vote for which one I should write first, and that one will come next. But I am going to write both. Please review, it's the last chapter I'm posting of MVR, so lemme know what you thought. Until next time my friends, my faithful friends (cough) I leave you.**


	13. Attend the Second Tale of Sweeney Todd

A/n Hey everyone

**A/n Hey everyone!! Surprised to see this?? Well this is my adapted Ballad of Sweeney Todd for my second story, just wanted to see what you guys think and if you liked it. The part after Johanna's verse is a little hard to understand, but if you listen to the song you'll probably get it. Thanks loves!! **

Lindsey:

Attend the second tale of Sweeney Todd.

His skin less pale and his eye less odd.

He no longer shaves the faces of gentlemen

Who never thereafter were heard of again.

He trod a new path he never thought he'd trod,

Did Sweeney Todd, No longer the barber of Fleet Street

Amaria:

His shop in London was closed down

And with his baker he left the town

The deaths of those he shaved became mystery

And all of them were history

And he was free

Was Sweeney Todd, No longer the barber of Fleet Street

Lindsey and Amaria:

Drop your razor start annew!

And forget the past

And the blood of those you've killed washes away

Mrs. Lovett:

The daughter she lost she soon found.

Escaped from a family widely renowned.

Together again were the two

But what had become of his daughter too.

Where is she, the one that's his?

That's Sweeney Todd's, No longer the barber of Fleet Street

Anthony:

In conspicuous was their life

But Sweeney never forgot his wife

But now he knew that she was gone

And now he knew that he had to move on

Johanna:

But troubles arised and the past was back

Here to haunt them the past was back

But they were smooth, but they were smart

And away from trouble they would dart

Anthony, Mrs. Lovett:

In conspicuous was their life

But Sweeney never forgot his wife

(simultaneously)

Lindsey, Amaria:

Back of his smile, under his word

Sweeney heard music that nobody heard

Johanna:

Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney! (repeat) TODD!

Sweeney:

Attend the second tale of Sweeney Todd (all repeat The second tale of Sweeney Todd)

When moving on was rather hard (all repeat)

Lindsey:

What happened then, well that's the play,

And he wouldn't want us to give it away. Not Sweeney,

All

Not Sweeney Todd, No longer the barber of Fleet Street.

**A/n: well…it is what it is. I'm aware Lovett's verse sucks. Please don't hate.**


	14. Puddlemere United

A/n: You know, I've been thinking

**A/n: You know, I've been thinking. I've already got all these faithful readers and reviewers for MVR, why try writing a whole new story where I have to build up another following XD. I just decided I'll continue this one. **

**Remember the whole six months later from earlier? Scratch that, change it to three months later, you'll see why. **

**If you would R&R In the Arms of a Killer, I'd be forever grateful!**

**Disclaimer: The characters you do recognize? Not mine. The characters you don't recognize? Mine.**

Chapter Fourteen

The Barker family sat in the parlor with their new gifts. "I have another surprise for you ladies," Ben said. "We've been invited to some old friends of mine for dinner, the Puddlemere's."

"Hey, I know them!" Lindsey said. "They knew the Wrights rather well."

"Did you like them?" Nellie asked.

Lindsey gave a small laugh then said, "No."

"Why not?" Johanna asked.

"You'll see tonight, now won't you?"

"Be nice Lindsey," Ben said. "Thomas Puddlemere and I were in school together, and I've known his wife Victoria for quite some time as well, she and Lucy were friends."

"Yes, I suppose they're okay," Lindsey said. "Though Victoria Puddlemere's an awful gossip. Thomas Puddlemere always has too much to drink at these affairs, but it's actually quite amusing. But their son Leo? He's hopeless. Always moping around, staring at some pretty girl. Watch your back tonight Johanna, he has a thing for blondes."

"I'll keep my distance," Johanna said.

"You should've seen him around Analiese Wright, he could never take his eyes off her. Their older son, Jonathan, now he's okay. But Emily's annoying as can be."

"I think Victoria Puddlemere came into my shop once," Nellie said. "She seemed rather…well…nosy."

"It's certainly going to be an interesting evening," Amaria said, finally speaking up.

So the Barker family dressed in their warmest cloaks. It wasn't a snowy Christmas, but it was rainy and cold. They hired a coach and drove back into London for the dinner no one but Ben seemed excited about.

The man who greeted them at the door was rather portly, with gray hair that was balding slightly. He looked much older than Ben even though he'd said they'd been at school together. "Benjamin my boy!" he exclaimed. "And this must be the misses, it's lovely to meet you…Nellie is it?"

Nellie nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Puddlemere."

He waved his hand. "Please, call me Thomas, I insist. That goes for you three beauties as well. Are these your daughters Ben?"

"Yes," he said, "This is…"

Thomas cut him off with booming laughter. "Where are my manners? Please, come in, I'll tell the others you're here."

He left the five Barkers standing in the hallway. "Well," Lindsey said, "It would seem as if Thomas Puddlemere has started on the brandy without us."

"I'll say," Nellie said. "I thought he'd never invite us in."

Thomas returned with three others in tow. One, a small, slender woman with long brown hair, twisted into a knot at the base of her neck, was clearly Victoria. The taller of the two boys, with unkempt black hair, was introduced as Jonathan. The mopey looking one with brown hair like his mother, was Leo. And the little brunette, who looked no older than seven, was Emily.

"Well Ben I've introduced you to my family, how about you introduce us to yours?"

"Of course," Ben said, "This is my wife Nellie."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Victoria said, turning her nose up slightly. "I must say I was terribly sorry to hear about Lucy. She was such a wonderful woman, it's so awful she died so young."

Ben looked uncomfortable at the mention of his first wife. He turned to Nellie, who nodded her head slightly, letting him know it was okay.

"These are my daughters, Johanna, Amaria, and…"

"Lindsey Wright?" Victoria spoke up again.

"Actually, as it would turn out, I was not Samuel and Larissa's daughter at all. They took me from my mother at a very young age."

"Really?" Victoria said, "They never seemed the type to do something so awful. They've been on holiday by the sea for quite some time now. We're not sure if they'll ever come back."

The Barker's looked at each other, each urging another to speak up.

"Well, you see," Amaria said, "There was a terrible hurricane, and, God rest their souls…it was such a tragedy…the storm claimed four lives and…Samuel and Larissa's were two of them. It was dreadfully sad."

The others gaped at her. She truly sounded as if she thought the Wright's death tragic.

"Oh. That is terrible. Did you know they were in town?" Victoria said, turning to Lindsey.

"Not until they mentioned those killed in the storm. Johanna's husband was another."

"You were married?" Leo said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, yes I was," Johanna said.

"I can see why," Leo responded, "You're very pretty."

Lindsey gave her sister an I told you so look. Johanna looked slightly frightened.

"Well now," Thomas Puddlemere spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "Shall we go into the dining room?"

They rest followed, grateful for a distraction from the awkwardness. Little did they know that an awkward silence would be the least of their problems.

**A/n: Urgh…I'm at a writers block for this one. AND I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE IN THE ARMS OF A KILLER! Review my sweet ducklings? I'd appreciate it. And please tell me someone got the Puddlemere United joke with the chapter title! **


	15. Surprises

A/n: I know, I know, it's been a while

**A/n: I know, I know, it's been a while. Please don't yell at me. I had this huge project worth 290 points due the other day and I didn't have time for anything but that. On the plus side I got 294.5 points on it. It's stressful. I'm really really really sorry though!**

**And now for some exciting news that is of no importance to you but I'm going to say it anyway: next year I will be the only freshman girl in my high school's show choir. Thank you very much.**

**I would just like to say that the number of hits for In the Arms of a Killer has surpassed the number of hits for The Barber and His Bakers!! Eek! Ka;dsifdsajifdgiadsjfdsds! I never thought people would like In the Arms of a Killer! And I promise to update that one soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't have five cents to my name. You really think I own Sweeney Todd?**

Chapter Fifteen

As the dinner at the Puddlemere's progressed, it ended up being quite an interesting night. Victoria Puddlemere would not stop hinting that she liked Lucy better than Nellie. Thomas Puddlemere's brandy glass never emptied, and he was now singing. Off key. Emily kept poking Amaria, asking why she didn't wash the mud off her skin, at which point the other sisters had to stop Lindsey from hitting the girl. This little one had apparently never seen a Jamaican girl before. And Leo kept staring over at where Johanna and Lindsey were sitting.

"So why are you so dirty?" Emily asked again.

"Emily!" Jonathon exclaimed. "She's from a different country, she's not dirty and you're being rude. I think Miss Barker is very pretty, don't you?"

Emily frowned, not happy that her older brother hadn't taken her side, but Amaria, to everyone's surprise turned bright red. "How did you end up in England anyway?" Jonathon asked.

"Well," she began, "I actually was just exploring this ship, I'd never seen one before, and I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, we were sailing. They left me at a bar then, and that's when Lindsey found me."

"So you're a…servant then?" Victoria said, turning her nose up slightly.

"Oh heavens no!" Johanna gasped.

"She's our sister, not a servant," Lindsey said with a glare.

An uncomfortable silence settled around the room with Lindsey and Johanna glaring at Victoria, Victoria staring down Amaria, Amaria staring at her plate, Jonathon staring at Amaria, but in a different way than his mother, Emily staring at Thomas, Thomas swaying from side to side with his drunkenness, Ben and Nellie exchanging glances, and Leo staring in Johanna's direction.

"I've got an idea!" Thomas Puddlemere slurred loudly. "How abouts we all move to the…parlor! We gots a lil…orchestra set up! Uh huh. And ya know…we could…gavotte!"

The Barker sisters tried desperately not to laugh. The way he kept tipping back and forth, slurring everything. But they knew there was no use arguing. They were going to gavotte. As they all moved to the parlor, Amaria whispered frantically, "I don't know how to gavotte! What am I going to do?"

"It's really not that hard of a dance, Miss Barker," Jonathon said from behind them. "I'll take you as my partner and teach you, don't you worry." He took Amaria's hand and led her over to the middle of the room. Amaria looked back at her sisters, blushing furiously.

Leo began walking towards Johanna and Lindsey. "Ready for a dance, Miss Johanna?" Lindsey asked her sister, smirking.

"Oh, I don't want to dance with him!" Johanna said, jumping behind her sister.

"It looks as if you have to it's rude to say no!"

The girls immediately shut up as Leo arrived in front of them. "Would you like to dance…" Lindsey threw a glance back at Johanna, "…Miss Lindsey?"

"What?" Lindsey exclaimed.

Johanna grinned. "Of course she would!" she said, pushing her sister forward. As Leo took her hand and led her away, Lindsey turned and hissed, "I'll get you for this!"

With Ben and Nellie paired up and Thomas and Victoria paired up, that left Johanna to dance with Emily. But she didn't mind. It was better than Leo. "You have to be the man," Emily said.

"Nonsense Emily!" Thomas boomed. "Miss Barker is our guest! You be the man."

Emily glared at Johanna and whispered, "I don't like you."

"Keep talking about my sister the way you have and I might not like you either."

The first gavotte was an interesting affair. Amaria caught on rather quickly with Jonathon's teaching, Lindsey kept having to move Leo's hand from her hip to her waist, Emily took every opportunity possible to step on Johanna's feet, and Thomas was humming along very loudly. When they switched partners, Johanna was stuck with Leo, Lindsey ended up with Jonathon, Nellie was with Emily, Amaria could no longer do the dance well because Thomas was so drunk, and Ben grudgingly danced with Victoria. "You know," Victoria said as the box step began in the second time through the gavotte, "I don't believe you told me exactly what happened to dear Lucy."

"Well," Ben began, "There wasn't much to tell. She poisoned herself after I was sent to Australia."

"I see. And why were you sent there?"

"A false charge. Judge Turpin was trying to steal Lucy. Haven't I told you this?"

But before she could answer, everyone began moving to their third and final partner, landing Ben with Amaria who was rather relieved to dance with someone sober, Johanna with Jonathon, Lindsey with Thomas, who could not stand up straight, Victoria with Emily, and poor Nellie with Leo. When the orchestra finally finished, everyone was relieved to see it end. The three sisters quickly converged. "Could you believe that Leo!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Asking me to dance!" She shuddered. "And did you see how I had to keep moving his hand to my waist? He had it resting on my hip!"

"That's awfully strange. He kept his hands at the right place with me," Johanna remarked.

"I thought Thomas was going to knock me over! He's so drunk it's actually rather amusing," Amaria said.

"I know! I had to dance with him to," Lindsey said.

As someone cleared their throat, the three jumped and saw Leo standing behind them. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "What is it now Leo?"

Leo, looking down, said, "I was wondering if we might go out for a walk in the gardens Miss Lindsey. There is something I'd like to discuss with you." He offered Lindsey his arm. She did not take it but tentatively followed him out into the gardens, shooting looks of help me to her sisters. Once out in the garden Leo said, "Miss Lindsey there's been something I have wished to speak to you about for quite some time." Lindsey said nothing. "In the years I have known you you have grown into a beautiful young woman. And though I am young my father wants me to choose a bride." Lindsey froze where she was standing, not even breathing. "And so," he continued, oblivious to Lindsey's horror, "I am asking you to marry me Lindsey."

**a/n: FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED! Gahhh you have no idea how hard that was to write. Now make all of my struggle worthwhile and REVIEW GOSH DARNIT! Anyone who reviews gets a free cookie. Anyone who does NOT review will have Leo Puddlemere sent after them.**


	16. With my apologies to all my readers

Hey guys. First of all I'd like to say I'm really really sorry for the delay, and I swore I would never do this to you guys. But both my stories are going on hiatus. I'm so so so sorry, there's just too much going on for me to try and write right now. I'm in a show that is really starting to get crazy, opening night is in less than two weeks. This hiatus is only temporary and by July 1 I should have new chapters of MVR and In the Arms of a Killer. I've been trying to write the next chapter of In the Arms of a Killer and I just can't. I'm really sorry and I promise that this does not mean I'm never writing again, just give me a couple of weeks. I really hope you guys understand.

With my deepest apologies to all my readers,  
Melissa (Imajazzbandnerd)


End file.
